


IMY

by 1933



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bongbeom, bongbeom being mushy, sweet bongbeom is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1933/pseuds/1933
Summary: A story about Bong Jaehyun who will be in Japan for more than a week and his whipped boyfriend, Kim Jibeom who will definitely miss him.





	IMY

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift for everyone who misses bongbeom. This is somehow short but I hope you will like it! <3
> 
> Sorry for the typos and possible grammar errors.

It was 1:43 am and the calmness was already felt at the dorm. Almost all the members were asleep – ending a tiring day practicing new choreographies and recording new songs. Bong Jaehyun, in other hand, was still in the middle of packing his things. He was set to go to Japan for some schedules and appointments to attend to; and he and his best friend, Son Youngtaek were the ones to represent their group. Their flight was scheduled at 7:45 in the morning; that’s why Jaehyun could not help but to be panicked because he only had few more hours left to be a hundred percent ready, and most importantly, he wanted to get some decent sleep.

 

“Arrrrg! I should have prepared this earlier!” he exclaimed and quickly shut his mouth using his hand, and the other was to slightly hit his head. _Not too loud! Everyone is sleeping,_ he thought. Jaehyun was known for being slow; he often needs help from other people to accomplish something easily. Just like now, he needed help but chose not to ask for help because: first, it’s just packing. What’s so difficult with packing? Second, he should have fixed all of his things beforehand but he chose to spend his free time with Jibeom, and third, he knew that the members were all tired and he wanted them to have the rest they deserved for that night. He was easy to be preoccupied too. So, seeing him staring blankly at nowhere while sitting on the floor with his scattered clothes around him was not questionable.

 

“Do you need help?” a very soft familiar voice paved his way back to the reality. Bong Jaehyun was shocked seeing the other person sitting beside him – not that close but not that far. “Jibeom…” the older softly called his name and gave the younger a very tender look which probably meant: you’re here, thank you!

 

Kim Jibeom did not need to hear a ‘yes!’ just seeing Jaehyun made him start packing the latter’s things. He’s a month younger but he always had this urge to take care of the older. He had been doing it for years now, even before they started dating.

 

Like one time, they were preparing a lunch box for Bomin. Jaehyun was insisting to cut some ingredients but Jibeom did not let him.

 

_“You don’t even know how to use a knife!”_

_And with his brows knitting together, Jaehyun crossed his arms, “I know how to use it, Jibeom!”_

_“It’s dangerous, babe. Just let me do this.”_

 

Or that time when Jibeom could not stop listening to the short cover that Jaehyun recorded.

 

_“Jaehyun, this is really nice! I would listen to it all night.” He said in glee. “I would use this as an alarm, too.” He continued._

_“Cringey.” Jaehyun side-eyed him but he could not deny that Jibeom’s words made his heart flutter. ALWAYS. Jibeom’s words were always capable to make his heart flutter. “Speaking of… I stopped using an alarm because you always wake me up. Bad mornings, aren’t they? I’m so sorry for myself.” He recovered himself._

_“Ohhh! Just so you know, you always have this scary voice every morning.” Jibeom counter attacked. “Get out! Get out!” he added, imitating Jaehyun’s husky morning voice. He glanced at Jaehyun and when he saw that he already had the ‘i-am-going-to-kill-you’ look, he stopped. “Okay, I’m sorry… but you started it!” Just like a child he winced._

_Jaehyun was telling a lie though, he liked mornings so much. Why? It’s because it felt so good hearing Jibeom’s voice first every morning of every day._

 

Taking care of Jaehyun was somehow an accomplishment for him. It made him at ease, like he finally found his purpose in life.

 

With Jibeom’s help they had finished packing. “What would you do without me?” Jibeom asked while zipping the luggage. You can hear the teasing tone in his voice. Jaehyun glared at him, “life would probably be bearable.” He was just joking and Jibeom knew that he was. Jibeom just laughed. He walked closer to the bed where Jaehyun was seated, and set his self at the back, caging Bong Jaehyun in between his legs. “Is it that hard to say thank you, babe?” He pecked Jaehyun’s cheek and rested his chin on the older’s shoulder after. Without a second thought, Jaehyun kissed him too, caressed and intertwined the hands that were hugging him from behind. “Thank you for being here. Thank you for always helping me, babe. ”

 

Push and pull – that’s a Jaehyun-Jibeom thing. Sometimes, the pushing was already too much but that’s okay. As long as they keep on making two steps closer after.

 

“You’ll be leaving in a few hours. I think I’m going to cry.” Jibeom reminded his boyfriend. Jaehyun moved and faced Jibeom. “Youngtaekie hyung will be there. I will take care of myself too. Everything will be fine, babe.” He reassured the younger while cupping his face. Jibeom suddenly wore a sulky look, “Pss. Youngtaekie hyung…” he sighed.

 

“What a kid! I told you many times that we are just best friends. You should have focused on studying Japanese so they would let you go with us too. I kept on reminding you but you did not listen. Heol, Jibeom! You’re being a dumb jealous boyfriend.”

 

Jibeom was holding his laughter when he saw Jaehyun’s annoyed expression. “I know. I know.” This time, Jibeom cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks and looked at him straight in the eyes. “I will miss you,” he continued. Jaehyun chose not to look at his beautiful pair of almond eyes. It was a deadly look. He loved it too much it made him weak. “I will miss you too.” The older answered in an almost inaudible tone, yet Jibeom’s ears still caught every single word.

 

Jibeom grinned and lifted Jaehyun’s chin, getting a glimpse of his sparkling eyes, beautifully crimson cheeks, and plump lips. “Your lips… I want to kiss your lips.” In a split second, Jaehyun was already lying on the bed, and could not keep a straight face as he started doing little awkward movements. Jibeom’s face was already before him ready to put his lips against his. “You’re best…at making e-every moment awkward, Jibeom.” Jaehyun stuttered. A blink of an eye and their lips already crashed on each other. He softly kissed Jaehyun’s lips and the latter responded by adding a little pressure. It was deepened and he gave in. He wrapped his arms around Jibeom’s neck and pulled him closer. They kissed as if they haven’t devoured and tasted each other’s lips before.

 

“I’ll miss these lips.” Jibeom said in a very soft voice. It was longing… somehow sad. He was trying to hide it though, "oh god knows how much I want to do something more than just kissing you right now.” He kissed Jaehyun’s forehead, “but you need to take some rest.” He continued.

 

Eyes were staring at each other, and hearts were beating in a perfect harmony. “Jibeomi have to wait for nine days, then.” Jaehyun giggled after.

 

“What a tease.” Jibeom pinched the older’s cheek. “For the nth time, Bong Jaehyun, I will miss you.”

 

“A million times, Jibeom, I will miss you too.”


End file.
